


Even Though

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a secret admirer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal day_by_drabble community.
> 
> Prompt #30 – Candy Hearts (photo)

She comes off of the overnight CAP tired (it was the second CAP she had flown that day) and just wants to sleep.

 

But there is something on her pillow.

 

A little box, small, white. For a second she thinks it might be a pack of cigarettes, but the box makes a rattling sound when she picks it up.

 

That's when she sees the pink letters, the pale hearts printed all over, flips it over to find, “Even though you're sweet (sometimes)”. 

 

She tosses the box onto the overhead shelf and goes to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Reveille comes way too soon and all she can think of is a shower. 

 

She opens her locker and stares. Hanging from a string is a bottle of lotion; tiny, like the kind in a fancy hotel bathroom. Stuck to the bottle is a note, “Even though you smell amazing (all the time)”.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The third note is taped to a new fuse in her Viper, one that she was planning on fixing, “Even though you're more then capable”.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

She's in Lee's office helping with the scheduling and it's the third time that her hair swings free from behind her ear when Lee hands her a red elastic band. She almost doesn't catch it, but Lee's murmuring, “Even though I like it down”.

 

She laughs as she pulls the box of candy hearts from her pocket, takes one out and pushes it between Lee's lips.

 

“Happy Eros Day, even though you're a sap.”


End file.
